Report 1596
Special Report #1596 Skillset: Kata Skill: Psymet-Doublepain Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 with 0 mana and 100+10% per action (300+30% per form) Problem: Previously psychometabolism's doublepain increased wounds. Monks no longer function on wounds and instead function on bleeding and afflictions. This report seeks to give doublepain an offensive use. Solution #1: Cause doublepain to deal 100 + 20% of target's hemorrhaging in mana and ego damage. Solution #2: Cause kicks with doublepain to deal 76 additional bleeding or 38 additional bruising based on spec (bruising for tahtetso and ninjakari, bleeding for shofangi and nekotai) Solution #3: Cause doublepain to cause mana drain on kicks (180 is the suggested number to keep it in line with these numbers). Player Comments: ---on 3/18 @ 23:13 writes: We could also have it be an attack that takes 2.5s equilibrium, but can be done off balance, that gives sensitivity through deafness. ---on 3/19 @ 02:47 writes: I'm actually not keen on making doublepain a bleed/bruise lock. I don't have any ideas at the moment. Will comment later. Adding non-balance taking actives to psymet has been tried a couple of times by Janalon and myself, and were rejected, too. ---on 3/19 @ 07:30 writes: I agree that +bleeding is somewhat lame but it would also be lame if a skill called doublepain did not in some way improve offense, and I think it's important to have offensive locked choices in psymet because as it currently stands my opportunity cost for locking in things like introspection/celladjustment/pheromones is nearly zero. I like the idea of pushing the boundaries of what a psymet action is on paper, but as Lerad mentioned it tends to get rejected. ---on 3/21 @ 02:00 writes: Wouldn't it be 37.5 bruising to be equivalent? Otherwise no problem with this solution. ---on 3/26 @ 16:55 writes: I corrected the bleeding/bruising ratio per Shedrin's comment and I added a solution 3 which is an equivalent amount of mana drain in some desparate attempt at flavor. I am also obligated to report that mana drain and double pain both rhyme and make sense thematically since you're damaging two vitals at once. ---on 3/31 @ 01:21 writes: 2 is fine ---on 4/8 @ 03:08 writes: Hi, just to return to this after all the changes and implementation of hemorrhaging etc. I think there's room to move away from flat bleeding here, and go toward something unique. My suggestion: have doublepain make kicks drain mana and ego equal to 50% of the target's current hemorrhaging. So if a target is hemorrhaging for 1000, and gets kicked while doublepain is locked, he'll take 500 mana and ego damage. This will tie in to harmony's deathtouch too, and for the stealth specs, represent normal vitals pressure without exacerbating hermorrhaging or giving flat bleed. ---on 4/8 @ 12:36 writes: I would enjoy a skill like that Lerad but I'm concerned about how large the numbers could get. Basically with the (granted arbitrary) numbers I have laid out now your proposal would begin to be stronger mana drain at 360 hemorrhaging and would keep increasing from there (arguably even at 360 it'd be stronger because it'd be draining ego too). What if it was 100 + 15% of hemorrhaging as mana and ego instead or something similar? That way it has an effect at the beginning of the fight but it still scales on hemorrhaging. ---on 4/8 @ 15:34 writes: I think 15% is too low. 100+20%, and then adjust upwards (or downwards) as needed, might be better. But I do take the point that this allows strong and constant vitals pressure that might be overboard. That said, it's important to remember douplepain is a full locked channel - and therefore constitutes quite a big opportunity cost, and the reliance of hemorrhaging does mean that it's not a flat, unblockable advantage. In fact, we could probably go with 30% of hemorrhaging without any flat component, to exacerbate this weakness. But well, I'll leave it to you to decide if you prefer a flat component. ---on 4/15 @ 00:30 writes: Since solution 1 was largely a duplicate of solution 2 (and hadn't been mentioned) I have replaced it with the idea of something scaling from hemorrhaging. I used 100 + 20% as a baseline but I'm open to talk about numbers. ---on 4/18 @ 04:02 writes: Upon review again, I still like solution 2 due to simplicity and straightforwardness, but I don't mind solution 1 due to the uniqueness ---on 4/18 @ 21:25 writes: Going to agree with Sojiro, solution 2 is probably the cleanest. ---on 4/19 @ 22:56 writes: My only concern is that this just adds to the already very high bleeding/bruising output of monks.